La Misma Tonta de Siempre
by La conquistada
Summary: Después de años, regrese dispuesta a cambiar la pagina. Sin embargo, el destino no estaba dispuesto a apoyarme... One Shot. A/U


**La Misma Tonta de Siempre**

Han pasado cuatro años desde que no regresaba a casa. Cuatro años desde que tome mis cosas y me marche sin siquiera decirle a mis padres a donde iba.

Constantemente les cambiaba la dirección a sabiendas de que él lo sabría. Y eso quería, que él no supiese donde me encontraba…

Sabía que ya era hora de afrontar su pasado. Afrontar lo que había dejado atrás y a las personas que había omitido durante tanto tiempo por miedo a recordarlo.

Cuando me presente en la casa de mis tíos ellos me recibieron como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Como aquellos años antes en que verlos era algo ansiado. Algo tan esperado por semanas.

Legalmente y mucho menos de un modo consanguíneo poseía algún lazo con ellos, mas allá del afecto que aumentaba gracias a su bondad. Bondad hacia mi familia.

Mi madre insistió. Insistió que había transcurrido suficiente tiempo como para superar las cosas. Y la verdad, es que no era así. Y muchas noches; muchas largas noches creí que no lo lograría jamás. Me envolví en mi trabajo. Hice cosas de las que prefería no recordar por intentar sacármelo de la cabeza, pero este regresaba con mayor intensidad haciéndome sentir débil, tonta… ilusa.

Me invitaron a pasar a la nueva casa.

Mi tío ya desde hacía unos dos años que recibía pensión, y al ser un ex funcionario de las Fuerzas Armadas, con el pago por sus años de servicio, entregaron la casa Fiscal asignada a su familia y compraron una propiedad a las afuera de la ciudad.

La propiedad era lo suficientemente grande como para cumplir con los gustos de ambos. La pasión de mi tío hacia inventar trabajo y la de mi tía hacia las plantas y manualidades, me hicieron sonreír al ver el desastre de mi tío en el ante jardín y los adornos hermosos de seguro hechos por mi tía en el interior.

Mi tía, sin dejarme prestar atención a lo que mi tío me decía sobre sus "proyectos" me guio hacia la cocina y me hizo sentarme sobre una de las sillas. Me hablo de ella y de todo lo que habían pasado. La enfermedad del tío que supero hacia solo un año. El nuevo ascenso de Miroku y del que tenga ya tres hijos con solo cuatro años de casado… me hablo también de la afición de Shippo hacia el basquetbol, y los muchos campeonatos en los que ha participado y ganado.

Shippo basquetbolista. Hace cuatro años era tan bajo que de seguro debían colocarle una tarima para encestar.

Por un largo tiempo mi tía guardo silencio hasta que me tomo la mano. Me miro igual que cuando era niña. Con un amor maternal que solo conmigo se daba. Era la menor de las hijas de su mejor amiga. Me conoció desde siempre y al solo tener hijos varones, su deseo de ser madre de una niña al no verse cumplido lo volcó en mí y yo la veía como una segunda madre, con la excepción de que no lo era… ya que era _su_ madre.

En algún modo intuyo lo que estaba pensando, ya que estrechándome la mano con más fuerza me dijo:

— No sabes lo feliz que hubiese sido si Inuyasha se hubiese casado contigo…

"_Pero no lo hizo" _quise decirle, mas por no herirla guarde silencio dejando lucir una sonrisa torcida que más parecía una mueca.

Mi tía sonrió con afición y se levanto para sacar algo de la despensa, trayendo luego un enorme tiesto de vidrio repleto de galletas.

— ¿Tantas? —le dije sin salir de mi asombro.

— ¿Cuándo te he esperado sin tus galletas favoritas? —dejo el tiesto sobre la mesa y quito la tapa —. Quizás me excedí, pero no creo que te moleste, y más aun cuando hoy vendrá Miroku con toda su familia, demás que ellos la harán bajar.

Ambas reímos y tome una galleta para devorarla.

Shippo apareció por la tarde con su cabello cobrizo todo alborotado.

Había crecido, incluso me sobre pasaba ya en varios centímetros. Era todo un jovencito de diecinueve y conservaba ese aire de niño travieso. A penas me vio, guardo silencio quedando completamente serio…. El temor me inundo. El temor de que quizás me reproche el haber desaparecido y mas el volver sin decírselo. Pero, cuando lo vi caminar hacia mí, no pude evitar retroceder un paso y luego otro hasta que lo tuve enfrente, y luego, abrazándome con fuerza.

—Tardaste… cuñada… — me susurro al oído.

No pude evitar reír y abrazarlo con mayor fuerza. Si… para él siempre seria por siempre su cuñada…

Puede que me haya perdido por años. Que no me haya comunicado con los Taishos todo este tiempo, sin embargo con Shippo, siempre estuve en contacto vía internet… después de todo, como él me decía, era mi "_cuñado_". Por él, me mantenía al tanto de todo aunque no le solicitase información, siempre me contaba todo… para mi desagrado e ilusiones…

Él me motivo en regresar más que la presión de mi madre. Él me dio el valor para quizás volver a verlo, aunque lo seguía temiendo.

Shippo me tomo del brazo y me forzó acompañarlo a su habitación. Si, era un fanático del basquetbol.

— Debiste haberme dicho que sería hoy el día en que regresabas.

— Estoy aquí, ¿No era lo que querías?

Él me sonrió y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio de estudio.

— Nunca se te dio el hacerte la tonta.

Hice una mueca y desvié la mirada.

— No quiero que se entere… volví por los tíos… deseaba verlos.

— ¡A una mierda con todo eso! — exclamo —. Volviste porque sabias que no se encuentra en la ciudad. Sabias que estaba en Osaka por un mes completo y arrancaste para acá. Eres una cobarde, Kagome Higurashi.

— ¿Qué sabes tú? Mocoso….

— Seré un mocoso, pero tú seguirás siendo una cobarde. Inuyasha se divorcio, por un demonio ¡Hace dos años! La lunática de Kikyo ya no es una excusa para que sigas huyendo.

De solo escuchar su nombre los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron.

Kikyo…

— Tu hermano la prefirió a ella, y ella se encargo de demostrármelo incontable cantidad de veces… incluso luego de haberme marchado… conoces la historia…

— ¿Te siguió acosando incluso luego de que se divorciaran? — solo pude asentir ocultando la mirada —. Maldita loca.

— No hablemos más de ella… por favor.

— Está bien… pero aun así, debiste haberme dicho que vendrías. Te aseguro que Inuyasha habría aparecido sin falta.

— ¿Dejando plantada a todas sus conquistas? Claro que no… yo no significo nada ya… ella lo dijo… solo era una amiga de niñez… nada más.

— En verdad eres tonta.

— Cállate, niñito.

Me mostro la lengua en respuesta y se tiro sobre la cama sin ganas de seguir hablando.

Si… sus conquista…

Se había divorciado y por lo que el mismo Shippo le había contado, se había involucrado con tantas, que ya ni la cuenta llevaba…

Salí de la habitación y me dispuse a quitarme de la cabeza cualquier pensamiento agotador. En especial, a Inuyasha… y sus conquistas… y su lunática ex esposa.

Para la noche llego Miroku con su prole.

Se veía cansado pero su sonrisa picara se conservaba. Sango, tan bella como siempre y con una paciencia de oro. Controlaba a sus pequeños sin problemas. Cosa que Miroku no podía decir. Bastaba como para que uno hiciese un desastre como para que los otros dos le siguieran.

Cenamos con gusto, más aun así sentía que algo faltaba… y sabía a la perfección que era. Inuyasha…

Hablaron de todo. Se entero que Miroku a pesar de alegar recibir un muy buen sueldo, no se sentía satisfecho, ya que mientras mayor el cargo, mayor la presión. Y a la vez, lo mantenía lejos de casa. Le tomo la mano a Sango y se la beso como queriendo disculparse, y ella le sonrió con amor.

Quizás Sango me vio admirándolos ya que se me quedo mirando y me sonrió pasado unos segundos.

Ya para las once de la noche me dispuse a retirarme, sin embargo, mi tía fue tanto lo que insistió, que me termino quedando y para mi mala suerte, me cedieron la habitación que Inuyasha ocupaba cuando se quedaba donde ellos…

Si bien, acepte, fue tanto el tiempo que me tome en ir acostarme, alargando la conversación por horas con mi tía, que ya al verla sin poder aguantar el sueño, me acuse cansada y la vi marcharse primero a su habitación con una sonrisa de agradecimiento…

Quizás Shippo creyó que me causaría gracia su humorada, sin embargo al ver una ropa sobre la cama de Inuyasha con una nota sobre esta, al leerla, solo pude quedarme mirándola sin deseos de acercarme… por lo que Shippo me decía era el pijama que Inuyasha ocupaba estando en la casa… era de él y sentí deseos de gritar. Maldito Shippo.

Me quede mirando las prendas por largo tiempo, dudosa de si debía ocupar eso para dormir, y las opciones no son muy variadas. Era el pijama, dormir desnuda o arruinar el lindo vestido blanco de llevaba puesto. Suspire e hincándome metí mi cabeza entre las rodillas.

Suspire nuevamente y sin alzar la mirada acerque la mano a la cama y tome la ropa acercándola luego a mi pecho esperando en lo profundo de mi corazón sentir su aroma… recordarlo… ver si usaba la misma loción de afeitar que se le impregnaba en la ropa y hacia que todo él oliera así…

No… la ropa había sido lavada a lo que me sentí estúpida.

Me desvestí y coloque la camiseta musculosa junto con los pantaloncillos cortos. Me quedaron ambos grandes a lo cual reí divertida al ver mi reflejo en el vidrio de la pizarra blanca que estaba a un costado de la habitación.

Apague la luz y corrí las colchas. Me senté en la cama y desate mi cabello. Me recosté de espalda sin cubrirme pensando en mi suerte y trayendo imágenes del pasado. De mi primer beso… de ese beso que él me robo celoso por mi primera cita con otro muchacho. Del segundo beso que me robo celoso al verme conversando con otro muchacho, y del tercero y último, cuando molesto luego de que regresara de Osaka con su prometida, yo me presentara a su fiesta de matrimonio con un acompañante.

Quizás habría sido menos shocante todo, si ese último beso no hubiese terminado en que él se llevara mi primera vez con un hombre…

Quise olvidarlo. Lo intente. Salí con muchachos intentando ver si no estaba por completo arruinada.

Con uno llego más lejos e intento regalarle su segunda vez, mas no pudo. Cuando los besos se estaban volviendo más intensos, sabiendo a donde iríamos a terminar, lo detuve y salí corriendo enajenada cuando la imagen de Inuyasha se presento.

Me creí condenada, y ya había transcurrido un año… por lo que molesta, para la segunda vez no lo deje pasar, mucho menos la tercera, la cuarta, la quinta… me involucre con tantos deseosa de olvidarlo, que ni cuenta me había dado de lo perdida que me encontraba. Más aun, ya que al estar con una gama infinita de hombres él seguiría siendo siempre el que me robo mi virginidad y corazón…

Si, estaba condenada, y ahora estaba en la habitación que ocupaba él, durmiendo en su cama y utilizando su pijama…

Ya no quería mas… estaba agotada… era hora de cambiar la pagina.

Me tape hasta la cabeza y me volví hacia la pared, y cuando cerré los ojos no pude evitar sonreír. Puede que su pijama oliese a recién lavada, sin embargo la ropa de cama… si, seguía utilizando la misma loción… y el sueño y los sueños me llevaron fuera de ahí. Hasta que sin entender me sentí entre el sueño observada.

Molesta ante esto cambie de posición e intente seguir durmiendo hasta que sentí que la cama se hundía a un lado mío.

Está bien. Eso era de preocuparse.

Fingí seguir durmiendo. Quizás era el idiota de Shippo que le estaba jugando una broma, pero cuando el tiempo se prolongo demasiado y el bromista se mantenía en su puesto, el temor la inundo.

Intente controlar mi respiración, y es que se me estaba dificultando, en especial cuando descubrí que me encontraba temblando… ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Un Ente?

— ¿Kagome?

Está bien, ahora no temblaba. Más bien me quede completamente petrificada. Cerré los ojos esperando que me creyese dormida.

— Por un demonio, Kagome. Sigues igual. Jamás has sido buena fingiéndote dormida ¿Qué te hace pensar que me largare? Sigues siendo igual de tonta.

Molesta me acomode en la cama viendo su silueta a través de la oscuridad.

— ¡Bien! lo has logrado. Estoy despierta. ¿Qué quieres?

No me lo dijo. Más bien me lo mostro. Ya que cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos creí derretirme como cual helado al sol y solo pude sujetarme a él por temor a que ello desapareciera.

Él estaba ahí, en frente y ahora besándome.

Quizás me encontraba soñando… para comprobarlo lo pellizqué escuchándolo quejarse de dolor.

— ¿Pero, que demon…? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Quería ver si me encuentro soñando.

Se sobo el brazo y restregó los cabellos.

— Para eso debiste haberte pellizcado a ti misma, no a mí.

Acerco su mano a mi brazo desnudo y pellizco. A lo que ahogue la exclamación de dolor en su mano, ya que alcanzo a cubrirme la boca.

Le quite la mano y mire con odio.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Para que comprobaras si estabas durmiendo.

Está bien, era un muy buen punto, a lo cual me sirvió para descubrir que no dormía. Lo que significaba, que él si estaba ahí y si me había besado… claro, y pellizcarnos.

Al volver mi atención a él, lo vi mirándome con intensidad, y estuve a punto de decir algo cuando él me acerco a sí para abrazarme con fuerza.

— Si que eres tonta, Mi Kagome… — lo sentí olerme el cabello y yo no pude evitarlo, ya que lo olí también.

Seguía usando la misma loción. Seguía siendo el mismo Inuyasha. Mi Inuyasha…

— No te volveré a perder de vista… no te lo permitiré. Así deba seguirte al maldito infierno, no te volveré a perder, Kagome. No te volveré a perder.

Me abrace con fuerza a él y ya nada más me importo. Ni el pasado ni mucho menos el presente, solo lo que él me ofrecía: no separarse de mí...

Lo amaba y lo sigo haciendo. Sin embargo ahora, estaba dispuesta a seguir siendo la misma tonta de siempre. La misma tonta enamorada de Inuyasha Taisho…


End file.
